


Eichhörnchen sterben nicht

by Tessa1972



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Animals, Children, Gen, Nature, Parents
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 02:52:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17758388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tessa1972/pseuds/Tessa1972
Summary: Dedicated to Ibrahim "Furat" Alkhabour.Ein schöner Tag mit der Familie, ein zarter Traum der Kindheit und ein jähes Erwachen.





	Eichhörnchen sterben nicht

Ein paar Stunden Glückseligkeit.  
Ein Spaziergang durch den Wald mit der ganzen Familie. Ein sonniger Tag. Tollende Kinder, fröhliche Eltern.  
Die Trevelyan's waren unterwegs, sieben Personen, so unterschiedlich wie die Farben des Regenbogens.  
Fagen stolzierte voraus und neben ihm lief sein Sohn Virgil, gefolgt von Valerie - links und rechts ein Mädchen an der Hand. Valerie und ihre Töchter Leah und Fae trällerten ein Lied. Mit etwas Abstand folgten, bewaffnet mit kleinen Ästen, Rheda und David. Sie spielten Leibwache und beschützten ihre Familie vor imaginären Drachen und Wölfen! David war ein kleiner, leicht pummeliger 5 Jähriger mit einem geflochtenen Pferdeschwanz und wachen neugierigen Augen. Rheda rief: "Oh nein, wahrscheinlich attackieren sie bald. Ist schon etwas in Sicht, Ser Klumpen?" Rheda nannte ihren Bruder nur Klumpen, da er so klein und gestaucht wirkte, aber sie meinte es nicht böse und David mochte Spitznamen. "Ey, Kommandant Rheda! Ich werde sofort in den Wachturm steigen." antwortete David seiner Schwester lachend. Er rannte auf den nächsten Baum zu und flink wie ein Eichhörnchen kletterte er ins Geäst.  
Fagen drehte sich zu seinen Kindern um und sagte laut: "Hier machen wir kurz halt! Papa muss gießen. Alle, die der Natur etwas zurückgeben möchten erledigen dies jetzt und nicht später!" Valerie fragte die beiden Mädchen an ihren Händen, doch diese schüttelten die Köpfe. "Rheda, was is mit Dir? Und wo ist David abgeblieben?" fragte Valerie ihre Tochter. "Der sitzt oben auf dem Baum, Mama! Wie immer..." entgegnete Rheda ihrer Mutter. "Die Jungs kommen mit mir, und die Mädels suchen sich ein anderes Revier!" meinte Fagen scherzhaft.  
Virgil erblickte seinen kleinen Bruder in der Baumkrone und bat ihn herunter zu klettern. Wie ein Blitz wuselte David durch die Zweige nach unten. Als er wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen hatte, rief er plötzlich: "Was ist denn mit diesem Hörnchen? Pa? Mommy?" Fagen lief zu seinem Söhnchen und fragte: "Du hast ein Croissant gefunden?? Unglaublich! Hier?!"  
"Ein Cro-was, Pa? Ich hab Angst, dem Hörnchen geht's nicht gut...." jammerte David. Valerie eilte zu ihnen und meinte: "Verwirre den Jungen doch nicht noch mehr, Fagen!"  
"Es ist bestimmt tot. Vom Baum gestürzt und gestorben." warf die 11 jährige Fae ein. "Eichhörnchen sterben nicht!" sagte nun ganz ruhig Virgil und beugte sich zu dem Tier hinunter. Er meinte weiter: "Eichhörnchen sind Tiere des Waldes. Beschützer der Bäume und Wächter der Natur. Dies hier schläft und Mutter Natur wird sich um das Kerlchen kümmern. Es wird das Tierchen mit einer warmen Decke aus Laub und Moos bedecken und da kann es dann ruhen und eins mit dem Baum werden. Ihm Kraft geben, damit er Dir David, zum Klettern bereit steht. Wir sollten es jetzt in Ruhe lassen....Komm' David!" Und Virgil griff nach der Hand seines kleinen Bruders und dieser ging gerne mit ihm mit. Valerie trommelte ihre Töchter zusammen und dann gingen sie alle weiter.  
David lächelte hoch zu seinem großen Bruder und dachte wie schön es sein muss unter einer Decke aus Moos zu dösen und diesen majestätischen Pflanzen, seinen geliebten Bäumen Kraft zu geben.

Leider musste David sehr früh erfahren, wie schmerzhaft es ist wenn geliebte Menschen entschlafen, doch dass Bild das ihm sein Bruder schenkte auf diesem Spaziergang durch den Wald, half ihm bei der Bewältigung seiner Trauer.... Eichhörnchen sterben nicht und geliebte Menschen ebensowenig!


End file.
